1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a replacement cover for an electromagnetic shielding system wherein solder is applied to the cover during manufacturing, and wherein the replacement cover is placed on the shield and fused to the shield by the user applying a heat source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of prior art for replacing the lid of an electromagnetic shielding device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,016, entitled “Electromagnetic Shielding System for Printed Circuit Board” issued on Dec. 31, 2002 to Sosnowski. This reference discloses the repair of an electromagnetic shielding system wherein the replacement cover is a metal foil with an adhesive surface. Alternatively, a mechanical locking system can be used.
While this reference discloses a method and apparatus which have been satisfactory in many respects, further improvements are sought, particularly with providing a more secure bond between the shielding device and the replacement cover. Moreover, the use of a mechanical locking system was, on occasion, not practical when there was limited clearance around the shielding device.
Additionally, prior attempts at using solder have not proved to be practical. Using conventional manual soldering techniques on-site was not practical as the amount of solder was not controlled or repeatable and could lead to components shorting from overflowed solder or electrical leaks or mechanical deficiencies due to too little solder. Moreover, such conventional manual techniques were very time consuming.